Welcome Home
by Hush and Forget
Summary: A different interpretation of Eiri's homecoming. Rated M. Based on a Roleplay.


A/n: Alrighty my friends, this is the fanfic rendition of a lovely RP I did a couple of months ago with a friend of mine, I've decided to turn it into a fanfic by adding and fixing a few things that were in it. It's another rendition of Eiri's homecoming, Enjoy. Credit goes to my friend for RPing with me. :D

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own Gravitation, it is property of Maki Murakami-san and her only. Yep. :D

Eiri stood outside the door to his apartment, staring at it blandly. No, it wasn't really _his _apartment any more. He'd sent Shuichi the key, and given up any claim he had on it. He was tempted to try the knob anyway; Shuichi wasn't really the type to lock the door, but finally just decided to knock. It was more polite that way, anyway. He'd taken longer than he'd anticipated in leaving New York City, and it would serve him right if the boy slammed the door in his face.

Shuichi was currently plopped in front of the television. His thoughts were wandering over everything that had been happening over the past few months. He hadn't been doing much lately since Bad Luck had returned from their tour. Most of his time was spent watching repeats of taped Nittle Grasper concerts, or sleeping. He hadn't stepped foot in the NG building in weeks, for fear of running into Seguchi. He spent most of his time vegging out. His magenta locks were plastered to the sides of his head, he hadn't even bothered to dry them after showering. He heard the knock at the door, and got up, as he trudged over the door, he expected it to be Hiro. As he opened the door, he didn't even bother to look.

"Hey Hiro. Come on in." He turned around, and smiled, his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"You've replaced me already, I see?" Eiri murmured, his tone deadpan, though the faintest hint of teasing could be seen at the corners of his eyes and mouth. "I don't suppose I can come in?"

Shuichi stared in disbelief at his former lover. "Y-Yuki?" He blinked his eyes a couple times, and then stepped aside. He nodded. "Of course you can come in. It is your place after all." He was trying with every ounce of his self control to not jump on Eiri and glomp him to death. His heart started pounding; he hadn't expected him to come back.

The blonde shook his head as he stepped in the door, closing it behind him. "I don't have a key," he replied, smirking slightly. "I believe I gave the apartment to you..." He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the boy, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't hear you deny that you'd replaced me," he murmured quietly. "Have you?" His expression betrayed nothing, but there might have been a waver of uncertainty in his tone.

Shuichi looked down at his feet and then back up at Eiri. His eyes were soft, and he looked like he was sweating. He shook his head. "I haven't." He said in an almost inaudible tone. "How could I?" He shifted his gaze to the floor again.

Relief washed through the blonde, and he took a step closer, reaching out and brushing his thumb across Shuichi's lower lip, before lightly grasping the boy's chin and lifting it so he could stare into bright eyes. "Good..." he murmured quietly. "I would have been extremely disappointed if I'd finally returned to you, and wasn't welcome any more..."

Shuichi's mouth was slightly agape. He stared up at Eiri. He couldn't believe this was happening. His mouth curled into a small smile. "You're always welcome here." he stared up at him, a bit hesitant, and still evidently very nervous.

"Oh?" Eiri murmured, licking his lips pensively as he took another step closer, closing the distance between the two of them. "Am I this welcome?" he asked, leaning down to brush their lips together gently.

Shuichi remained unresponsive for a moment, but finally gave in. He was still trying to resist the urge to jump Eiri right then and there. He pulled back and stared up at him for a moment, before letting his hyper side take over. He launched himself into Yuki's arms and hugged him as tight as he could. He let go after a second and stepped back, grinning sheepishly up at him. "Sorry..." he laughed nervously.

Eiri snorted softly, before leaning in and wrapping an arm tightly around the boy's waist, pulling their bodies tightly together. "You think I mind that? I'm used to it..." he murmured with a measure of amusement. "I've been wondering if maybe you were angry with me, since you hadn't attacked me yet..." he teased softly.

Shuichi smirked. "Well, I wasn't sure you'd want me to attack you. I'd been trying to stop myself, but it's just that I missed you and I worried about you and...and..." He continued his babbling before leaning his head on Eiri's chest. "I just missed you. That's all." he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of familiarity he got from being back in his lover's arms.

The man smirked softly, resting his chin on the top of that damp magenta hair. "Yes, well, I missed you, too," he admitted softly. "So your attacking me probably won't annoy me for at least a few days..." he added with a light chuckle. He moved towards the couch, guiding Shuichi with him so that they could sit down.

Shuichi smiled. "Good." He allowed himself to be guided, still not removing himself from Eiri's shoulder. He sat up for a moment, and looked at him inquisitively. "So what made you come back? When you left, you sounded pretty serious about not coming back. And Seguchi said..." he trailed off.

Eiri's countenance darkened imperceptibly as they sat down, and he drew Shuichi into his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, regardless of how awkward it was, since they were nearly the same size. "What did Tohma tell you?" he murmured, his tone a little colder.

Shuichi leaned his head against Eiri's neck, and spoke softly. "He took me into his office and told me that I wasn't to go near you any more. He said something along the lines of "Stay away from Eiri, you're the reason he's gone, you're the reason he's sick. He told me I could continue to live here, but he'd have your things removed." I was just waiting for him to say, "Stay away from him, he's mine. If you go near him again, I'll do the same thing to you that I did to Aizawa-san'" Shuichi closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

The man scowled, holding Shuichi tighter. "Don't worry; he's not going to do anything to you," he murmured quietly, pressing his lips to the boy's temple. He tilted his head back enough that he could gaze into Shuichi's eyes. "I'd like to live with you again, if that's alright?" he asked, his tone softer. He'd like to have said he couldn't believe Tohma would say such things, but he knew for a fact that the other man certainly would have. That, hopefully, was finished, though, and had been finished in New York.

Shuichi sighed again and looked up at Eiri, he nodded. "Of course. It was your place to begin with," He sighed, and he lets his thoughts wander for a moment. "And besides, " he let out a soft laugh, "I wouldn't have listened to Tohma anyway." he grinned.

"It's just, Tohma scared me for a little while, but I realized that he wouldn't really do anything, and besides, if he tried to, I'm sure K-san would've kicked his ass.."

"I'm glad you have such faith in your manager," Eiri murmured, not so sure that anyone Tohma was paying would be so willing to stick their necks out. He pressed another kiss to Shuichi's temple. "I don't think he's going to be threatening you any more," he murmured, most of his thoughts inward.

Shuichi leaned his head against Eiri's neck again, and he nodded. "That's good." he let out a sigh and his hand under his head, and breathed in Eiri's scent. It was comforting, it had been missing for such a long time, and it gave Shuichi a sense of security that he'd been lacking for some time.

A slight shudder raced down Eiri's spine in response to the feel of Shuichi's breath against his neck, and he emitted a contented sigh. "I'm so glad to be home," he whispered, before he even realized that the words had left his mouth. When he noticed what he'd said, his cheeks turned vaguely pink, but he didn't bother trying to take them back. There was no reason to; they were true.

Shuichi let out a soft laugh and placed a soft kiss against Eiri's neck, he tilted his head so that he could look up at him. "I'm glad you are too." he smiled again.

The blonde couldn't help but smile as well, his arms tightening around the magenta-haired youth in his lap. "As much as I'd like to sit here talking to you more, I'm rather exhausted from my flight. Would you mind terribly if I went to bed?"

Shuichi shook his head, and attempted to disentangle himself from Eiri's arms. "I completely understand. You look exhausted, so feel free." he smiled.

"But what if I wanted you to join me there?" Eiri murmured softly, averting his eyes across the room. His tone was vaguely uncertain, and he nibbled his lower lip almost nervously. He didn't want to do too much too fast, though that had been the running theme of their relationship.

Shuichi smirked and a light shade of pink crept across his pale cheeks. He chuckled. "I guess I wouldn't say no..." He took a step back from the couch, biting his bottom lip.

Eiri rose smoothly to his feet, gazing down at Shuichi. "After all, just because I'm back, doesn't mean that you should have to sleep on the couch again," he murmured almost teasingly. "It is your bed now, and I am the guest there..." He slipped up close to the youth, wrapping an arm loosely around that lithe waist and pulled Shuichi even closer.

Shuichi grinned. "But since you officially live here again, it's your bed too..." Shuichi leaned on Eiri as best he could without knocking him over. He just stared up at him, blinking his violet eyes slowly.

"Since when have you thought logically?" Eiri teased, his arm tightening around Shuichi's waist as he began leading the way towards their bedroom. Amber eyes danced as he gazed down at the boy. It still surprised him how much he could have missed Shuichi; you only realized how much you cared for someone when you didn't have them any more...

Shuichi smirked and looked up at him, as he allowed himself to be lead. He let out a soft laugh."Alot can happen when you're away from home. I did a LOT of thinking when we were on tour. ALOT. Hiro helped me out..."

"Oh really?" Eiri asked, raising an eyebrow as they entered the bedroom, and he sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off the shoes he hadn't removed at the door. "And what conclusions did you and Hiro come to?"

Shuichi shrugged. "Well, that most of the time I blow things out of proportion that don't need to be dramatized. That I'm very clingy, Hiro learned that a LONG time ago, but when I've consumed alcohol, it's even worse. I decided I didn't want to be like that anymore, so I told myself I was going to change." he sat down on the bed next to Eiri. "And I know that some of the traits I had before annoyed everyone, including you. So I just stopped."

Eiri couldn't help the bit of irrational sadness that permeated him at the thought that his Shuichi had changed, even if it was some of the boy's more obnoxious traits. "Well...just so you know, I won't mind if you cling to me a bit," Eiri murmured, leaning in to brush their lips together gently. "I missed you while I was gone, and I would think that I'd done something wrong if I didn't have you all over me a bit..."

Shuichi closed his eyes and smiled, he felt a wave of happiness hit him as their lips touched. He opened his eyes and looked at Eiri. "I think I can manage a little bit." he smirked sheepishly, "Besides, I wouldn't be Shuichi if I didn't have SOME of my old qualities left. I'd be more like...someone else." he scratched his head and laughed.

Eiri reached out and mussed a hand through the damp strands of magenta hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles. "I'm glad to hear that," he murmured with amusement. "Because if you were someone else, you wouldn't be mine." Keeping his eyes on the boy, his gaze tracing over features he'd long since memorized, he began unfastening his shirt.

Shuichi nodded, "That's true. I wouldn't." He looked down, and started to untie his own shoes, which he hadn't taken off. His gaze traveled back up to Yuki's face, and his mouth hung slightly open. This all felt so familiar to him, except Eiri was being much more kind to him.

Eiri took in the vague look of surprise from the boy and couldn't help but smirk slightly. "You are not the only one who has done a great deal of thinking during the time we've been apart, Shuichi," he murmured, his tone vaguely teasing. "I have decided that some changes needed to be made on my part, as well. The way I have treated you wasn't right, and I have no excuse for what I've done. I want to try and be a better person for you, now that I've recognized how I feel for you."

Shuichi nodded, his brow furrowing a little bit. "Just don't change too much on my account. You might've thought that you hadn't treated me right, but I know you've treated me as best as you could considering the situation, and I appreciate that you are willing to change, just don't do it too much, 'cause I might start to miss the old Yuki." he smirked and inched closer to him, placing his lips softly against the blonde's.

The blonde chuckled quietly against those lips. "Don't worry about that," he murmured teasingly. "I really don't think that I can change that much..." Then, without warning, he snaked his arms around Shuichi, melding their mouths together hungrily, a hand slipping into the boy's hair and massaging the scalp lightly.

Shuichi jerked slightly in surprise, he gladly returned the current attack on his mouth. His sense of touch was going wacky. His hands wandered from Eiri's neck up to the back of his head, where his hands gently weaved through Yuki's hair. His body shuddered slightly.

"Mmmm..." Eiri moaned softly at the feel of the boy's fingers in his hair. "God I missed you so much," he mumbled against Shuichi's lips. His hands wandered down to the youth's hips, and slowly, as though worried Shuichi might object, he used his grip there to pull the boy onto his lap so that they were fully facing one another as they kissed.

Shuichi wouldn't object, he mumbled, "I missed you too..." as he continued his current assault on Yuki's lips. His hands found themselves resting on his shoulders as he leaned into him. 'God...I've missed this so much...' he thought to himself.

The blonde traced Shuichi's lower lip with the tip of his tongue, nipping at it eagerly, his eyes hooded with desire that he had tried to deny for so long. He found his fingers drifting to the hem of Shuichi's shirt, slipping beneath it to caress the boy's sides to his lower back, fingertips massaging the flesh in small circles.

Shuichi shivered again. He nipped at Eiri's bottom lip, his hands traveling down to the top button of his shirt; he unbuttoned the second one, and then continued down, undoing them one at a time. His head was rushing, and he was being bombarded by memories of the many times this had happened before. But this time it was different. He knew he wasn't just a play toy anymore. It was different. It was _better._

A soft moan escaped Eiri's throat, his chest arching slightly towards the fingers at his buttons. His own hands began working higher along Shuichi's back, sliding the boy's shirt up his abdomen and torso until he was caressing lightly muscled shoulders. Finally, he had to pull out of the kiss, both to catch his breath, and so he could remove the article fully, tugging it over the youth's head.

Shuichi also appeared to be losing his breath. He allowed the tousled garment to be removed. He unbuttoned the final button, and spread the two sides of the shirt apart. His fingers danced lightly over the well-toned chest. He pushed the garment off of Eiri's shoulders, letting it slip down his arms. He placed a feathery kiss at the base of his neck, withdrawing his own head so he could look at him again.

Eiri settled his hands on Shuichi's bare hips; shivering slightly in response to the kiss and the look he was being given. Slowly, his hands drifted up the boy's sides, slipping to Shuichi's chest and letting his palms caress over the slight musculature until he was wrapping his arms around the youth's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Shuichi gladly returned it, this time a soft moan escaped his lips. He gently nipped at Eiri's bottom lip, his hands still resting on his shoulders, his hands traveled up until they found themselves tangled in his hair once again.

Eiri couldn't imagine anything better than what he was doing now. One arm slipped down around his lover's waist, pulling their bodies flush so that the bare flesh of their chests was pressed together, a content moan escaping his throat. He smirked a little as the youth nipped as his lip, returning the nibbling as often as he could.

Shuichi wrapped one of his arms around Eiri's neck, the other traveled over his back, repeating the same circular motions that Eiri had used on him. He played Eiri's back like the keyboard that had practically been glued to his fingers while in high school. He let out another soft moan from the back of his throat.

Amber eyes slid shut in response to the intricate patterns Shuichi's fingers traced over his back, his body arching with the touches. "My god," he breathed, wrenching his lips from those of the boy to drop his head and begin teasing his lover's throat, riddling it with kisses and grazing his teeth along Shuichi's pulse point.

Shuichi arched his neck towards Eiri, a light smirk evident on his face. He laughed softly, and continued to repeat the motions on Eiri's back. He smirked and decided to take a risk, he moved his head slightly, and nipped his ear quickly, laughing softly to himself. 'Probably shouldn't have done that, but oh well...' he closed his eyes once again.

Eiri's cheeks flushed pink, and he emitted a faint groan, his eyes hooding. Without giving Shuichi a chance to respond, he pushed the boy onto his back, straddling him and beginning to attack his throat more eagerly than ever. "Mmmm... Shuichi, I don't suppose you know what you've just gotten yourself into?" he purred against his lover's flesh, his hands slipping their way down to the boy's hips, tugging insistently at the waistband of his pants.

Shuichi closed his eyes, knowing the consequences of his actions, but he didn't care. Why would he? He ran his hands over Eiri's back, seeing as he couldn't do much else, he let them rest on his hips. He let out another moan as he felt Eiri continue to attack his throat. He opened his eyes and looked at his lover, before his eyes snapped shut again. He could feel him tugging at the waistband of his pants, and he was helpless against the overwhelming urge to rip them off.

"Mmmm... Something tells me you did that completely on purpose," Eiri chuckled, shifting so that he sat between Shuchi's thighs, so he could remove the boy's pants. He did so quickly, not pausing until he had a completely naked body before him. He let his hands drift up the boy's thighs slowly, digging his fingers lightly into the muscles before finally reaching Shuichi's hips again. His cat-like eyes were extremely hooded as he drank in his lover's form, before meeting the boy's gaze. "You have no idea how much I want you right now," he breathed adoringly.

Shuichi smirked up at him. "Something tells me you're right." He shifted himself a little. He was happy to be free of the pants, they were only a nuisance. He blushed at what Eiri had just said, but the feeling was completely mutual. He held his gaze for a moment before replying. "The feeling is mutual." he smirked before propping himself up on his elbows and capturing Eiri's lips in a kiss once more.

The blonde moaned softly, his fingers drifting to his own trousers at Shuichi's words, practically permission. He kissed the boy ever more eagerly while simultaneously trying to wriggle out of his trousers without breaking the contact of their lips.

Shuichi returned it, his elbows gave out on him and he fell back against the soft oversized pillows he'd bought after Eiri had left. He kept the contact the whole time, his fingers getting tangled in his hair again. He was inwardly laughing as he watched his lover's struggle with his pants.

Finally, Eiri got fed up, and he tore their lips apart, quickly and efficiently removing the remainder of his clothing. Then he slid back between Shuichi's thighs, leaning in to press their mouths back together, kissing the boy hungrily and reveling in the familiar feel of their flesh brushing together, loving the light friction.

Shuichi was practically in heaven. He felt Eiri's lips leave his own for a second, and he took that opportunity to let out an almost inaudible laugh. His mind was torturing him. The feel of Eiri's lips against his own threatened to set him on fire. He was completely consumed by the other man. It felt so familiar. He too reveled in the feel of the friction that their bodies created.

One of the blonde's hips slipped down between Shuichi's thighs as they continued kissing, brushing against the youth's entrance teasingly. He pulled back only enough to speak, their mouths brushing lightly against one another as he did. "Do you have anything?" he breathed thickly. "I don't want to hurt you..." If he didn't, then saliva would have to do, but Eiri was hoping it wouldn't come to that; it wasn't as effective a lubricant at all.

Shuichi shut his eyes and let out a small chuckle. His cheeks grew a bit red as he pointed to the bedside table. "In there." he smirked again, closing his eyes.

Eiri grinned, reaching out for the drawer and finding the container easily enough. He carefully coated two fingers and tossed it back into the drawer before slipping back to Shuichi and teasing the boy's entrance with one finger slowly, his eyes dancing.

Shuichi's body stiffened slightly, he squirmed against Eiri's teasing, an intense wave of heat hitting his body again. He propped himself up on one elbow and gently brushed his lips against Eiri's before pulling back and laying his head back on the pillow again. He closed his eyes and attempted to suppress a moan, but was unsuccessful.

Eiri loved the sound of that moan, and slowly began sliding his finger into the tight ring of muscle, making sure that he didn't hurt his lover. That was something he couldn't stand for. He dropped his head to trail kisses along the boy's lithe chest as he started a slow pace of thrusts.

Shuichi started to move against his fingers, letting out a soft moan as he did so. He arched his back as Eiri's kisses sent shivers through his entire body.

The blonde's eyes lidded slightly in response to the reactions he was getting, and he began to thrust his finger faster, wanting to hear more of those delicious moans from the boy beneath him. When he thought Shuichi was ready, he smoothly slipped his other finger in and began thrusting with it as well.

Shuichi bit his lip and couldn't help but let out another louder moan. He closed his eyes again at the feeling of two of Eiri's fingers inside of him, the result of which was an even louder moan than the previous two. He opened his eyes and stared up at Eiri, his own eyes shrouded with desire.

Eiri had to kiss Shuichi with the boy looking at him like that, and he leaned up to do so, never pausing the rhythm of his fingers. He began twisting them and scissoring them gently, stretching the muscles carefully to make more room.

Shuichi gladly returned the kiss, one of his hands weaving into Eiri's hair. As Eiri began twisting his fingers, Shuichi felt more and more waves of heat come over him, he squirmed and writhed in ecstasy against the feeling of his lover's fingers inside of him. He let out a somewhat suppressed moan.

Amber eyes hooded even more, and Eiri decided that both of them had had enough teasing. He withdrew his fingers, coating his length with the excess lubricant from them. He carefully shifted closer, nudging his length against the boy's opening. "Are you ready?" he panted softly, gazing down at Shuichi adoringly.

Shuichi opened his eyes and stared up at Eiri, his eyelids heavy, he too was panting. He nodded his head and closed his eyes again, taking in a deep breath.

The blonde brushed their noses together affectionately before slowly beginning to thrust himself inward, though it took all of his self-control to do so. He wanted so much to thrust with abandon, but also knew that Shuichi wasn't up to that quite yet and so kept to the nice slow pace.

Shuichi closed his eyes, enjoying every second of this. He desperately wanted it to go faster, but then decided to relax and let Eiri do as he pleased. He mumbled something to himself and took in a deep breath, emitting an almost inaudible moan as he felt his lover inside of him. For Shuichi, it was a piece of heaven.

"What was that?" Eiri panted, thinking that he'd heard the boy say something. He pressed a few light kisses to Shuichi's throat as he began gradually increasing the pace, unable to help himself.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri and blushed. "That feels good." He repeated softly, he began to move with his pace, increasing his own movements a little. He let out a moan with the combined sensations of Eiri moving inside him and the kisses from his throat, he felt as if he were about to lose it.

The blonde smiled gently, nuzzling the boy's throat and groaning softly as he felt Shuichi beginning to move with him, driving him deeper. His eyes slid shut as he began to concentrate wholly on Shuichi and bringing the boy to completion.

Shuichi smirked as he heard Eiri moan, he shifted again. He moved his legs and wrapped them around Eiri's waist, pulling him as close as he could. His eyes were also shut, his mouth open in anticipation, he bit his lip as he felt Eiri go deeper.

The blonde pressed one hand to Shuichi's thigh as he thrust feverishly, loving the feel of the boy wrapped around him. "You're so close..." Eiri breathed, nipping lightly along the boy's throat. "I can tell... Just let it come... I want to hear you..." he panted, before emitting another soft moan.

Shuichi tightened his grip with his legs, Shuichi clenched his eyes shut, a moan at the back of his throat. He arched his back, shaking again. He could feel himself tightening around Eiri. He shook with passion, an intense wave of heat coming over his entire body before he allowed himself to push back into the pillows and cry out.

Eiri groaned at the feel of the boy's muscles tightening around him, and he thrust three more times before he was moaning his completion, eyes squeezed shut as he filled Shuichi with his seed. He bit down lightly on his lover's collarbone, panting thickly before collapsing atop him.

Shuichi let his legs fall free, falling back to the bed with a soft "thud." His eyes were still closed. His breathing was slow and hard at first. He draped one arm over Eiri's back, pulling the writer into an embrace. He whispered, "I missed you..." before going quiet.

"I missed you too," the blonde replied warmly, leaning in to nuzzle Shuichi's throat, though his movements were becoming slow and lazy. He rolled off the boy, curling up to his side instead, and tugged the coverlet overtop of them both.

Shuichi smiled to himself before closing his eyes. He stifled a yawn and curled into Eiri, before opening his eyes again. He couldn't suppress the yawn that escaped his throat, he whispered. "Yuki?"

"Hrmmm?" Eiri replied quietly, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and pulling him closer possessively. He pressed a light kiss to the boy's bare shoulder.

Shuichi smiled and stared him in the face. "Welcome home." he snuggled his head between Eiri's neck and shoulder and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more normal.

A/n: Yup. There ya go. ;)


End file.
